Lifetime Commitment
by suicune4ever
Summary: A series of one-shots on Sasuke and Hinata, and their experiences throughout their life... Sasuhina! Fluff! Complete for now, might upload when I have the time.


Just a cute series of one-shots throughout Hinata's and Sasuke's life. Non-massacre and Hinata and Sasuke know each other from childhood. Slightly AU.

* * *

Two families were pleasantly chatting away in the home of the Uchihas. "Your daughter is so adorable!" squealed Mikoto. "I'd want a sweet and kind daughter like Hinata, if I ever had one that is! By the way, wouldn't it be wonderful if Hinata and Sasuke end up together?"

Hikari giggled. "I'd absolutely love that! But we have to wait a while before that happens but when it does..."

The two mothers squealed once more and continued with their conversation. Hiashi Hyuuga, Hikari's husband sighed along with Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto's husband. Both were thinking of the same thing. _Women... but then again, wouldn't the Sharingan and Byakugan look cool together?_

Meanwhile, Itachi merely gave an amused expression at the adults. "They're both only three, you know..." glancing at the two infants playing in front of him. The three of them were sitting outside in the garden, as they asked the Uchiha prodigy to look after them. The younger of the two, Hinata, ran over to a patch of flowers before tripping and falling on her bottom. The impact must have been more painful than he thought, for tears started to well up in her eyes. Itachi moved to comfort her but the other toddler beat him to it. Sasuke walked over to her, a bit more confident in his walking abilities and gave Hinata a hug, which she gladly returned.

Sasuke gave a concerned look. Hinata said "I-I'm o-okay, Sasu-chan!", to which Sasuke scowled. Who knew that three-year-olds could scowl?

"It's Sasuke. Kaa-san said my name is Sasuke U-Uchiha!" struggling with pronouncing his last name. "Anyway, what did you make at pre-school yesterday?"

"I-I made a f-f-flower garden with roses, daisies and lots of p-pretty flowers!" Hinata replied.

Sasuke boasted "Well _I_ made a leaf shinobi headband! Only strong ninjas can put it on and you can't, since you're a _girl._ And girls are icky and can't do _anything_." He conveniently forgot to mention that his mother herself was a kunoichi - a jounin, in fact. Itachi was about to point that out, but then decided to watch the drama unfold in front of him.

Hinata looked shocked by Sasuke's comment and said, "I-I'm n-not icky. Only b-boys are. B-b-boys are m-meanies. And g-girls can do l-lots of t-things. I h-hate you Sasuke!" and started to break down.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He didn't mean to make Hinata cry, and certainly didn't mean for her to _hate_ him. "I-I... stop crying Hina-chan. If you want, I'll let you and Ms. Fluffy play with Teddy!"

Teddy was a dark blue teddy bear given to Sasuke from Mikoto. It had a cute checkered bow-tie, and was very dear to Sasuke. Ms. Fluffy was the counterpart to Teddy. It was a soft purple and had a large bow perched on its head, and belonged to Hinata. It was a gift given to her from her mother. Hinata's eyes widened. She knew how much Sasuke loved his toy, and never shares it with anyone, not even with little Hinata.

The fact that she and Ms. Fluffy could play with it meant a lot to her.

"R-Really? Can I play with him, S-Sasu-chan?" The young Uchiha merely gave a curt nod. "Thank y-you!"

Sasuke told her. "I give you Teddy, and all you say is thank you? A thank you isn't worth Teddy. Maybe if you do something else, I might." Itachi smirked at his younger brother's antics. He looked over at the Hyuga heiress, and wondered how she would react.

Suddenly feeling bold, Hinata leaned up and kissed Sasuke's cheek.

Both of their faces resembled tomatoes at her bold action. Hinata surprised them all herself included, by her kiss and the Uchiha prodigy smirked even more when Sasuke blushingly handed her his teddy bear. As Hinata took the toy, her hand touched his, causing their faces to flame once more.

XDXDXDXDXD

Hinata and Sasuke both blushed an adorable shade of pink while Itachi recounted their time when they were three. The rookie twelve and Hinata and Sasuke's families all gathered around the living room and listened intently to Itachi Uchiha's story. "See, you guys were meant to be since the beginning." Sakura teased. "You were both so sweet and Sasuke, I didn't know you had a teddy bear."

Her blond fiancé grinned. "Teme, couldn't you have chosen a better name?"

Sasuke looked offended and tried to defend his naming sense. "Dobe. I was three, and Teddy suited it anyway." Naruto merely laughed at him, earning a glare from Sasuke.

Itachi clapped, receiving everyone's attention "All right. Who wishes to go next?"

Ino jumped in her seat, causing her boyfriend Chouji to almost spill his juice. " I do!" she cried, watching eagerly as they all huddled closer to hear her. "Remember when were only 6, and Hinata got lost..."

* * *

All right, before you start killing me because of my grammar and spelling and what not, keep in mind that I have tried my best plus this is without a beta. If you have any questions, suggestions, comments or constructive criticism (_no flames please!_) please review and I'll do my best :) I hope I got the characters _somewhat_ alright and hopefully it wasn't very OOC.


End file.
